Lunatic Love and Solar Density Which One is Worst?
by DwDoJo
Summary: Solana and Lunick love new experiences and Adventures, but will they finally get to experience the adventure of love as well? I think there should be more Rangershipping in the fanfiction world! Review also if you agree with me!
1. Where's Lunick?

**July 28, 2008**

**This is a little fanfic I decided to make after playing Pokemon Rangers and beating it … Probably thought of it after the little vacation with Lunick and started fantasizing about it. . . lol**

**Anyway, it quite obvious it's over that and so on so forth so hope you enjoy! **

**This story will mainly focus on Solana. And possibly at some points Lunick (I've taken a good liking for him.. don't know why…?)**

**Note: If you see a ' surrounding sentences, that means that it is a thought or something that someone said to themselves or in their thoughts.**

**Hehehe… SolanaxLunick… This will be quite interesting to make so I'm excited too…Well then **

**Let's Start!**

**-**

Since the event at Fiore Temple (with Gordor and the Go-Rock-Squad), not many big happenings have been going on for our heroine, Solana. She is quite popular around the towns and mainly in all Ranger Bases.

Unlike most rangers, she's known to be patrolling more than her hometown at Ringtown. Many see her as a ranger to patrol all of Fiore and have a great deal of trust in her.

Many still talk about her amazing captures of the three legendary Pokemon, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. Though she has went through many rare experiences a normal any day ranger wouldn't go through, she knew there was no end to being a ranger.

Her story still continues…

-

Solana stretched her arms and legs long and flexed until she heard a pop from her elbows. She looked beside her to see her partner, Plusle, snuggles asleep next to her.

She suddenly bolted up, surprised, and woke Plusle. She yelled franticly, "DID I FALL ASLEEP?!"

Plusle jumped up to her shoulder, still dozing off.

Solana then heard a giggle and looked around to see Aria smiling, sitting on a nearby bench.

Aria laughed, "Yeah, you fell asleep, Drowsy."

Solana sighed, head down. 'Yes, Aria indeed was a rival, but also a good friend. And as of right now, I couldn't think of a good comeback.'

"I don't blame you though. You must be tired. Well, after witnessing all that you went through, I think I would be tired, too." Aria admitted, then went stubborn. "Huh? What am I saying?! I wouldn't be tired!?"

Solana couldn't help but laugh. "Your so stubborn."

She crossed her arms. "I had to look all over Fall city to find you! After reporting to Joel, you suddenly disappear again. You nearly gave me a heart attack once you, Plusle, and Lapras vanished under water to capture Kyogre. I hated that you just go missing again, making me worry whether or not I lost my fiercest rival."

'That's right.' Solana thought. ' I did go underwater to find that Kyogre was making all the ruckus around in Fall City… Then I had to capture it, which everyone was shocked to hear also. But there's one thing I remember clearly… Aria got teary-eyed for me… Ha ha … I don't think I'll ever get over it.'

"Thanks for worrying about me, Aria. So what did you need me for? Another mission, I'm guessing?" Solana clenched her fists in determination.

Aria perked up a bit. "No, they didn't say anything about a mission. For all I know, Joel told me to find and tell you that Spenser is requesting you to return to Ringtown."

"Really?" Solana's eyes brightened.

It's been a while now since she returned to home at Ringtown. More like a couple of months to be exact. There's been much patrolling for her, then a mission in Fall City which led up to her capturing Kyogre. And to make up for her days to come, Aria cried for her. (HAHAHAHA)

Aria smirked. "Yeah… you get to go back. Are you excited?"

Solana pumped her hands to the air. "Of Course!"

"Is it because of Lunick?"

"Wha-? What do you mean Lunick?" 'Why did she bring him up?? Huh?'

Aria shot a glance stabbing through Solana labeled "DENSE!" then said, "Never-mind, Slowpoke. Just say to him that I said Hi when you see him. And also tell him -" She whispered in her ear.

Solana waved good-bye and toward the Fall City ranger base. While heading toward the base, many greeted her as she passed by. She smiled awkwardly as she replied back to each of them.

Solana was stopped by a girl, Joel's Secret Admirer, who was madly in love with him.

"Are you going into the Ranger Base?" The girl asked.

"Oh, yeah. You're that girl who's madly in love with Joel, right? We met before..." Solana then remembered. 'Now, I remember … She got angry with me always hanging out with Joel and the others. She thought I was getting all friendly with him. He's out of my league.'

She replied. "Yes, I am! And I'll shoo and kill all the bugs flying around him!"

Solana smiled weakly. "Well, do you want me to say hi to him for you?"

The girl's eyes sparkled. "That would be perfect! Please go ahead!" She started pushing Solana through the sliding doors of the ranger base. "Go!"

Once Solana was in and the girl ran away, she thought, 'Man! That girl is feisty.'

Plusle squirmed on her shoulder, shifting in to a more comfortable spot to continue snoozing away. Solana giggled.

Then she noticed Joel … who was singing to himself again. Though, this time it looked as if he was quite dejected.

Solana waved her arms and legs which captured his attention. He coughed in embarrassment.

"Ah… Sorry…"

She shook her head. "No… It's alright. Is something wrong? Normally, you'd be singing a happy song out of habit while riding on your Dodrio. There has to be something up with you singing "I'm Blue". It's like seeing piloswine flying through the sky."

He was stunned by her comparing then back to rejection of him being compared to a piloswine flying. "It's nothing important. I don't think you'd care."

"Nonsense!" She put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't think like that now! You're a leader! You should be optimistic!" She then whispered. "You didn't lose to Spenser again, did you?"

He crawled into his glooming loser corner. "Yes…"

Angered, she lightly whacked him on the back of his head. "Don't let that bring you down! Your like me … I'm always somewhat losing to Aria, but that just means I could get better! Don't give up, Joel!"

He rose in willpower. "Your right! Thank-you, my darling Solana."

She played along. "For you, my sweet Joel."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Aria asked as she walked in. She was quite disappointed her greatest rival and her leader could be so playful.

The two laughed and Solana went ahead upstairs using the elevator

The doors slid open and she entered the large room. She met up with some other rangers who called her over.

One ranger asked, "You're going to take the Dragonite bus right?"

She nodded.

"What are you going to do this time?"

Solana shrugged and waked up to the field where Dragonite reigned.

Dragonite instantly saw Solana and roared. He flapped its wings and stomped his feet lightly.

The Dragonite's Ranger, whom Solana calls Draco, smiled, knowing this reaction.

Solana stepped forward and said with a choppy voice, "We meet again, oh, Dragonite."

Draco laughed and asked, "Where are you off to this time, Solana?"

She proclaimed, "Ringtown Home sweet Home"

He nodded, adding. "It's been a while."

Unexpectedly, Dragonite picked her up and zoomed off into the air.

She began flailing her arms and legs out of fear, but stopped after she noticed the view. She remembered the first time she saw the fantastic landscape, holding on to Spenser as they held on to his Fearow. The sight was still breathtaking, then and now.

It wasn't too long until they flew above Ringtown. Without warning, Dragonite let his grasp go and Solana began to drop.

Her feet met the ground, but soon the ground met her face. Plusle rolled off not to far away.

"Ow…" She opened her eyes to find dirt and dust flying all around her. Standing up, she saw a young boy staring right at her.

He said, "Did you know?"

She had a bad feeling.

He continued. "Did you know that most Rangers are able to stick their first landing from the Dragonite bus? But watching you…"

She dusted herself off. Note-to-self: Stick Landing before this boy says anything more of it…

Plusle jumped on top of her head. It complained, "Plah! Pla pla pla!"

Solana apologized and made her entrance to the home ranger base. With her sparkling entrance she proclaimed, "I'M …home?"

There was Spenser standing in an unusually dark corner. Gloom radiated around him, and there was Murph standing a little farther from him with his partner, Slowpoke.

Solana edged close to Murph who noticed her and whispered. "What's wrong with the Leader?"

Murph replied quietly, "Don't know. He's been like this ever since Joel reported that …YOU CAUGHT A KYOGRE?!" It was obvious that it just came to his realization.

Solana jumped at his sudden outburst.

Hearing this, Spenser straightened up and turned to look at the two juniors under him. His expression softened into a smile that Solana adored to see.

Spenser muttered, "Yes, I too was as surprised to hear that Solana captured a Kyogre. " He looked at her. "To think, a Kyogre, a legendary pokemon! I was so proud, amazed. You deserve this praise from me."

Her face glowed out of happiness. This was just the same back at the temple! Ah, I feel great now.

He continued, "The reason I was down in the dumps was because … After seeing you capture such legendaries and accomplishing so much, it came to my understanding that there nothing more I could teach you."

Murph added. "Yeah, sometimes I think you're so great that I believe you should teach me and Lunick, even the Leader!"

Spenser shot a death glare at Murph, which instantly shut his mouth.

Lunick…? Solana looked around. She noticed that Lunick wasn't there. Where'd he go?

Spenser brightened up. "Lunick is out on another mission so you shouldn't worry. For now, you should rest up here. We are also short on rangers so tomorrow I'd like you to patrol here for once. Check out how everyone was doing while you've been busy."

Murph smiled. "I've been doin' a good job. Right now I'm in the middle of a mission as well!"

Solana cocked her head. "Really now?"

"I knew that you would be inching to know! My mission is to make a theme song for myself!"

Spenser mumbled, "How…how interesting…?"

Murph began singing, the last time that Solana and Spenser would hear anything that whole day.

**The Next Day…**

Lunick still hadn't returned from his mission from yesterday.

Solana wondered why. She had an important message for him (which she didn't understand) and wanted to tell him before she forgot.

She was on daily patrol around Ringtown. She met up with Larry and his Taillow, the ones who gave the opportunity for her first mission as a ranger and the Hiker who said that he wanted to ditch Ringtown when she first came. The other townspeople were very nice, too.

Returning to base, she found Spenser charging his Styler and Murph now adding dance moves to his theme song.

Spenser noticed Solana and said, "Hey, Solana. You're report?"

Solana nodded and reported that nothing was going wrong. The town was as peaceful as it should be.

"That's good to hear… Are you tired for any chance at all?" He asked quite curiously. He seemed psyched about it also.

She wondered and admitted. "Sure… I guess you could say I'm at least tired." '

I mean, _DEAD_ Tired! Gah! Missions one after another! Then people mauling over how great you are as a ranger!! Then Pokemon attacking you out of nowhere! Tired isn't the greatest word for it!!' She kept it all in.

"That's perfect!" Spenser grinned.

"HUH?" She was dumbfounded.

He continued, "It's good you're tired. I guess Cameron's planned vacation in Summerland for you and Lunick won't be a waste after all!"

Solana took a while to register all this in mind. "Cameron… Summerland… Me and who?"

Murph jumped in. "You and Lunick! You weren't the only one working hard, you know. While you were out in your adventures, the dude had a time of glory for himself. You two have been going out on separate missions one after another!"

Spenser laughed. "Neither of you may have not noticed, but I guarantee you that you two are rivals at heart. There's no denying that as a fact. He's been doing really well and also deserves this vacation."

"But aren't you short on rangers?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. The Leader and I are here!" Murph assured. "We can take care of things here so have some fun and enjoy yourselves."

Solana was surprised. "Wow, Murph."

"What?" He asked.

Spenser laughed then said, "Lunick is already over in Summerland. You better hurry and use the Dragonite bus."

Solana said her thanks and good-byes, then quickly set off with Dragonite.

Finally! A vacation! Summer breeze, resting under shady palm trees, and all with… Lunick?

Lunick is probably my best friend in Fiore and was the one who joined up with me through all the tight moments. Going against the Go-Rock- Quads, against Gordor, their leader. I was scared, but he was there, to give me company and help me anyway he could.

He's been a ranger longer than me, so of course he would be better. And he's really nice, but could be really random at times.

When we were up in the Go-Rock-Squad's base, he said that he was asked to accompany me, but would've come up anyway to help me even if he wasn't asked. Aria made a comment about that later, making him …

Suddenly an arrow labeled "CLUELESS!" stabbed through her.

Now that I think about it, Aria would always say something to the two of us that makes Lunick turn red, blushing. Hmm… Does Lunick like Aria? Or is it the other way around?

But most of all, I absolutely love his Minun! It's so cute and is perfect for my little Plusle. Aria says I pay more attention to Minun then Lunick and I shouldn't do that.

Before she knew it, she was standing in Summerland, in front of the ranger base. Before entering, she knew something was wrong.

Plusle leapt up and down next to her. "Plapla.. Plah plah!"

"You're right. It is hotter than usual." Shrugging, she picked up Plusle and entered the base.

Inside also radiated gloom and disappointment. Cameron was turned facing the wall behind him, clouds, gray ones, hung over him. Lelani and Percy waved toward Solana and Plusle went ahead to play with Percy's Politoed.

Solana thought, 'What's up with ranger bases being so murky lately?

Cameron slowly turned around and said, "Solana, it totally stinks I had to call you over for a vacation at such rotten times…"

No! Those words just flashed "RUINED VACATON!!" all over it.

"Of all times, during the vacation I planned for you and Lunick, the underground volcano acts up again."

Solana narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with the volcano?"

Cameron looked at her. "There have been a lot of tremors lately. Slight earthquakes and lava has also been spotted as well."

The ground started to tremble, shaking horridly. After a few moments, it completely stopped.

Cameron continued, "I sent Lunick over to check out what was going on in the ruins since he had already been in there along with you."

'That's right. Lunick and I wanted to check out the Four challenges in those ruins and ended up passing all four which we weren't suppose to do, but had to for the sake of the Charizard's life.' Solana remembered.

Lelani stepped in. "Lunick was really excited to see you again. He said he'd do his best to finish the mission before you came."

Hearing this, Solana asked. "Where is he?"

Cameron answered, "…He hasn't returned since I sent him there." He saw Solana's face fill with worry, and then he sighed sadly. "I know these words would come from a heartless task leader, but … I hereby declare that your vacation is cancelled."

Solana and the others were surprised at his sudden change.

He continued on as a Leader, "I know how heartless this is, but I'm assigning you a mission, Solana. You will go to the ruins and look for Lunick. Once you find him, team up and figure out the mystery behind the tremors and earthquakes. This is your mission. Now, go."

Solana took a while, not responding. She heard Percy whisper, "I've never seen the Leader this scary…" She nodded and answered, "I accept this mission."

With that, she called for Plusle and quickly made her way to the Ruins.

-

**Well… Did you enjoy? I hope you did. I love playing with the characters. It's fun.**

**I probably messed up some characters, but I think I fixed it this time…**

**All reviews are welcome! Please tell me what you think! **


	2. The heat of Groudon or Love?

**Yay! We made it to the second Chapter! Whoo.. **

**Lunick is finally in the story (makes me happy).**

**(Cue Ranger Adventure Music! …. C.R.A.M. … lol)**

**Well enjoy!**

_

* * *

___

_Lelani stepped in. "Lunick was really excited to see you again. He said he'd do his best to finish the mission before you came."_

_Hearing this, Solana asked. "Where is he?"_

_Cameron answered, "…He hasn't returned since I sent him there." He saw Solana's face fill with worry, and then he sighed sadly. "I know these words would come from a heartless task leader, but … I hereby declare that your vacation is cancelled."_

_Solana and the others were surprised at his sudden change._

_He continued on as a Leader, "I know how heartless this is, but I'm assigning you a mission, Solana. You will go to the ruins and look for Lunick. Once you find him, team up and figure out the mystery behind the tremors and earthquakes. This is your mission. Now, go."_

_Solana took a while, not responding. She heard Percy whisper, "I've never seen the Leader this scary…" She nodded and answered, "I accept this mission." _

_With that, she called for Plusle and quickly made her way to the Ruins._

Solana walked down the stone staircase, down to the ruins. The lower she went down, the hotter it became. Plusle's ears were up and alert, fidgeting at every sound.

Her steps echoed like a ticking clock, counting down time to save Lunick. She picked up her pace and reached the last step, revealing hot lava that replaced cool waters and scarce land.

Solana remembered the first time she went here with Lunick, but the place seemed to appear much larger than before.

More trembling, with much more force than before. She lost her balance, but quickly regained it.

'I better hurry and find Lunick…I'm already sweating!' She thought as she passed a few pokemon. She looked around in areas Lunick and Minun could possibly be.

Going up another stone staircase and entering a cave, a slight aroma filled her senses. It was surprisingly grassy in that cave with a Sceptile and Tangela hopping about, ignoring her intrusion.

Leaving the cave, she walked toward the center of the main cave. Abruptly, a lava bubble gushed before her, spreading lava all around a crossing. She had to find a water pokemon to douse it down, but here?

Solana shook her head and went another direction, passing the pillars that flamed for the accomplishment of a challenge and the platform where the statue of Entei supposedly stood.

Continuing on, Plusle's ears began twitching. Solana asked, "What is it, Plusle?"

"Plah! Plah!" Plusle pointed directly ahead, pointing in the direction of a jumping Minun beside a large pile of rocks on the upper section of the main cave.

Solana gasped and ran up to Minun. Once she neared it, she noticed that Minun must have been really worried because small tears formed near its round eyes.

"Where's Lunick, Minun?" She asked him gently.

Minun jumped atop a large rock, waving its ears and arms franticly. "Mai! Mai! Mai!"

So… Lunick is in there, huh?

Plusle jumped toward Minun and one of his hands.

"Good idea, Plusle. Stay with Minun here. I'll need to have a pokemon's help to clear these rocks."

Solana looked around and spotted a strong Rhydon below. She jumped down and activated her capture styler. The spinning capture disc whirred and released, swiftly forming a bright circle around Rhydon.

Luckily, she caught the pokemon off guard and easily made her capture. Rhydon glowed as the circle banded it and disappeared.

She returned to Minun and Plusle with a large Rhydon stomping behind. The cheering pair jumped on to Solana who asked Rhydon to clear away the boulders. The pile was destroyed in no time and she released Rhydon with appreciation.

The three of them heard steps from the cave that was hidden behind the rocks. Out came Lunick, his face full of relief.

Minun leapt toward Lunick, happily cheering. He laughed and looked up to see Solana looking at him.

"Solana?!" He looked really surprised.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here? … Were you sent to save me?"

She nodded.

"I was beginning to lose hope that no one would come for me and I'd be stuck here. Turns out you'd be the one saving me…" He looked a little dissatisfied. "Thank you, Solana."

Two Poliwraths marched out of the cave Lunick exited and stood behind him like bodyguards.

She nodded and began to descend the stairs. Out of the blue, she felt a grasp on her arm.

Solana turned to look at Lunick who said, "I want to say sorry. Our vacation -"

She cut him off. "Meh… Don't worry about it."

He let go, disappointed and followed after Solana Plusle and Minun trotted side-by-side, watching the two uneasily.

They headed over to the lava blocking the crossing Solana saw earlier.

Solana suggested to Lunick, not looking at him. "Maybe a Poliwrath could saturate the lava….?"

Lunick agreed and asked for one of the Poliwrath's help.

It got as close as possible to the lava and blasted out a powerful jet stream of water from its mouth. The lava cleared away quickly and Lunick thanked Poliwrath as it was released.

"Let's go…" Solana ran ahead.

Lunick sighed, thinking. 'She must be really angry about having her vacation cancelled… And it's entirely my fault…' He saw that she stopped in her tracks and hid behind a large rock.

He walked over next to her and was pulled down by her behind the rock.

Lunick and Solana were squatted down next to each other and he asked, "Why are we hiding?"

Solana peeked over the top of the large rock and pointed. It looked as if she was going to laugh, but she was trying to keep it in.

He looked over the rock and saw that not too far off stood a Go-Rock-Grunt. He laughed a little to himself. "What is a Go-Rock-Grunt doing here?"

She shrugged and called for Plusle who eagerly replied and jumped on to her shoulder.

Solana stood up and strolled up to the Go-Rock-Grunt.

He said with his "mean" voice, "Oh, it's you! That Ranger who totally destroyed the Go-Rock-Squad. And it looks like you brought that boyfriend of yours, too who also helped you out."

Solana was confused. "Boyfriend? Where?"

Lunick stepped in next to Solana, not hearing the comment from the grunt. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm planning to resurrect the Go-Rock-Squad! Right now, I am the Solo-Go-Rock-Squad!! Muhahahahahahaha!" The grunt did his pitiful cackle. He then noticed that Solana and Lunick were trying to keep from laughing (so hard).

Solana repeated, "Solo-Go-Rock-Squad?" She giggled.

"Laugh all you want! You'll surely get beaten up for it!" He pointed at them.

Two Metangs appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the two rangers.

Lunick said to Solana, "Let me handle this. We need to keep your styler fully charged for anything big coming ahead." She nodded and jumped. He used his hands as a spring for her and she jumped off his hands, out from between the Metangs.

The two large metal pokemon circled around him. One of them screeched and began to ram him over.

Lunick jumped and released his styler's disc. The antenna of his styler shot out and he began to wave his styler in a circular motion. The disc created a large circle around one Metang, but the other saw the capture disc and began rampaging toward the circle around the other.

Lunick let go of the capture and waited for a chance. Waiting too long, one of the Metangs began to near Solana, who wasn't paying attention.

Lunick quickly ran over and skidded to a stop between Solana and the Metang.

In focus, he at once created a circle without the pokemon noticing it and yanked the styler banding the pokemon. The next one he did even quicker, though he was close to being run-over.

The Go-Rock-Pokemon were released and escaped. The grunt disappeared along with them.

Lunick ran over to Solana who smiled at him saying, "Good catch, Lunick."

He shook his head and muttered, "You'd probably do better." He began inspecting her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She answered, "No, you saved me from that Metang, remember? I guess that makes us even."

He nodded and they both continued their way deeper into the cave.

**Meanwhile, at the Summerland Ranger Base…**

Cameron paced back and forth worried. "It's been a while since I sent Solana there..."

Lelani tried to comfort him saying, "It's Solana and Lunick, Leader. Those two are really skilled and already accomplished big missions."

Percy agreed. "Lunick started a month before Solana which would mean they were both Rookie Rangers before. But now, those two are like Rank Ten Rangers now. I'm still a seven…"

Lelani nodded. "They'll be fine. Anyway, they went through harder situations in the past. This couldn't be any different."

Cameron sat down. "That's all true. I guess I should stop worrying too much. I know that Lunick and Solana love to go through new experiences and they've pulled through before any circumstance."

Lelani and Percy grinned. "Now, speaking about them loving new experiences and while we have the chance …This is _Solana and Lunick_ we're talking about."

Cameron didn't get it. "What about them?"

The two sighed. "He doesn't get it…"

Percy urged. "Come on, Leader. It's obvious! Or at least, those who actually try to notice it see that it is quite obvious in so many ways."

Lelani thought, 'Percy and I know about it… We know that Aria knows about it. She's the one that told us…'

(Aria was the first one to notice and told Percy and Lelani to convince Cameron to plan and let Solana and Lunick have their vacation together)

Percy tilted his head. "Well then, I guess this is what we can do then…"

**Back at the Ruins…**

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!" Solana roared. "This is the FIFTH time we passed this area! What could possibly be causing these tremors?!"

Lunick chuckled to himself. 'Now, this is the Solana I remember…Flipping out when she gets frustrated…'

She ran around with Plusle trailing behind.

"Solana!" Lunick called. "Just calm down. I'm sure we can find it soon."

"But the tremors are strongest here! There's no other -" Her voice trailed away.

Lunick looked around and didn't see Solana anywhere. "Solana?"

No reply.

"Solana!" He started to worry. "Solana, Can you hear me?!"

A faint, "Yes," was heard from below.

He saw a large hole in the ground and called out her name through there.

Her voice was barely heard. "Lunick, Minun, Plusle, come down here! There's this freaky door that's opening up!"

Lunick hesitantly jumped down the hole with Plusle and Minun and landed well on his feet.

It was much hotter and the ground was warm, but not hot. Solana stood before the door she spoke of and motioned them to come closer.

He was about to question her again, but she silenced him.

They entered through the door together and were shocked at the sight they saw.

"No way…It's Groudon!" Lunick said with amazement. He began to tingle with excitement. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet a legendary pokemon like Groudon!"

Solana whimpered in her thoughts, 'What am I? A legendary pokemon magnet?' (Yes)

Lunick said to Solana, "Maybe Groudon is the one making all the tremors and earthquake? … You have to capture it."

Solana pumped her fists. "Right!" She wasn't really up to getting close to it though.

The Groudon roared making the ground tremble, vibrating everything. Solana stood up before it and started her duel with the Groudon.

It roared again and blasted hot fire all around it. Solana shot out her capture disc, but the Groudon aimed a hyper beam right at it, damaging her styler and its energy.

Lunick watched from a safer distance. He really wanted to help Solana, but how -

She knew she was stuck… she couldn't catch Groudon with it always moving and blasting away. The cave might collapse and they could all… no… there had to be something.

'I need a Poke Assist…but all I have is Plusle and hers is electric…"

She completely forgot about the other Poliwrath Lunick captured, but were rangers allowed to swap friend pokemon?

She remembered that day she stayed over a night at the lab to chat with Professor Hastings who asked about his new upgrade to the Styler and if it was useful .It was before the mission where she had to catch Kyogre.

The Professor told her something quite odd as they chatted.

"_Huh? What do you mean, Professor?" Solana asked. She really didn't understand._

_Hastings set his head on his hands and said, "There's something unusual and I believe you, Solana, have a gift."_

"_A gift? … Like an ability or power?" _

"_Yes.. Somewhat. Unlike most rangers, you have been able to connect on a perfect emotional level with even rare legendary pokemon."_

"_But anyone could do that. Even the Leaders -"_

"_No, I'm meaning something different…Somehow I think your gift can break the usual limits of a ranger. I don't truly understand fully myself, but it's something I noticed with you over the year. I also believe Lunick possesses the same sort of talent as you, but hasn't recognized it."_

"_I don't think I've recognized it…" Solana puffed._

_He shook his head. "No… When I say recognized, I mean use it. You've used it little by little, but I believe you and possibly Lunick (once he recognizes it) can use that gift for greater things. Another reason why you and Lunick were led to want to be rangers." _

Her mind of the flashback was interrupted by Lunick yelling out her name. The Groudon was squarely facing her and was close to beaming his hyper beam. She ran evading the hit and started up her styler again. Groudon began his flame and she let go.

Gift.. Gift… What could possibly be that Gift??

Poliwrath began to glow.

Lunick noticed this and was shocked to find it glowing. "What's going on?"

'Might as well give it a shot!' Solana thought, ready to do something out of nonsense.

The Poliwrath jogged up next to her and pumped its fists.

'HUH?' She gasped and quickly pushed the heavy Poliwrath out of harms way. The Groudon blasted another Hyper Beam.

Lunick was perplexed. 'How did Solana control my friend pokemon?'

Solana looked at Poliwrath. "I didn't even do anything and you…? Did I swap Pokemon with -" She looked at Lunick who shrugged in confusion.

The Groudon faced the other way and she asked for Poliwrath's help. The styler began counting down and she created a circular bubble barrier around Groudon with the capture disc, trapping it in. Waving her styler she twirled and yanked which banded the Groudon.

The Poliwrath was released and she awkwardly thanked it for its help.

Lunick jumped out from behind the rock and walked up next to Solana. "How did you- Well, never mind that right now…? First things first." He slowly neared the somewhat calm Groudon and looked at it closely. "Look…"

Solana walked up a little closer and saw that claw marks were raked across it. "Must have been from its fight with Kyogre…Kyogre had scar marks also."

"The big guy must have come here to recover and rest. It's pretty calm now. We should let it go."

Solana released it and it escaped away. She sighed and dropped her head.

**Once they reached the outside of the Ruins…**

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded. Plusle jumped down next to Minun and they played with each other.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" Lunick asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "I was… thinking you were a complete idiot for making me lose my chance to relax."

His face showed disappointment again. "Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I said I WAS, but I'm not you know, once I saw you, I just wanted to know if you were safe. I would care less for the vacation if you were hurt at all. I'm not angry with you…"

His brows furrowed. "So what's up with you being so… I don't know… serious?"

She stared at him like she did the first time. "Because…It's been quite a few months since then. You've changed from the laid back normal boy to the well built I'm mature sort."

He laughed at her use of words. "So that's the reason why you were so silent and said choppy sentences?"

"Basically… I wasn't used to this sort of Lunick. I want my cute normal boy Lunick back!" She whined.

"Well, too bad! You're stuck with me!"

They laughed. Plusle and Minun cheered happily together in rhythm

He sighed, "So much for a vacation… I was really looking forward to taking a rest."

Solana eyed at him. "Lelani said that you were also really excited to see me. Why was that?"

He hesitated, thinking of something. "Why wouldn't I be? I -I mean… It's been a while like you said… and were spending a vacation together so…"

Dense…"Ah, I see… I was excited to see you too. But now you are like Mister Macho Man… I hear that you've been doing well"

"Heard the same thing about you." He kicked a rock which landed into a puddle.

Plusle and Minun pranced about jumping in each other's steps than stopped in front of each other and sparked up their cheeks.

"You know, it's also been a while since we accompanied each other during missions." She smiled. "I enjoyed the company. It let me know I wasn't alone and made me feel less scared."

He felt a small tingle inside. "Well, I'm glad I let you feel that way. There was the Go-Rock-Squad and when we went to their base up in the Sekra Range…"

Words spoke in the back of his mind. _They sent me here to team up with you, but I would have come even if they didn't tell me to, Solana. _

He looked the other way and blushed. 'Where did that come from?'

"Yo, Lunick, you okay?"

"Uh… Err… Yeah, why?" He began turning his head to look at her, but stopped.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the side of Solana's face and her blue hair. Soft lips lightly pressed against his cheek and he couldn't move. His eyes grew wide with surprise and he stood there.

Solana stepped back and stared at him. "Uh…you okay (again)? You're all red… Are you sick?!"

Lunick snapped out of his daze and jumped. "Ah! No, I'm fine." He felt as if he was going to tip over and faint. 'did Solana just kiss me?! Uh…' He couldn't think straight and knew he was blushing. He stared right back at her, trying to keep his voice from stuttering. "Why…did you d-do that…?"

Solana, her face seeming as if nothing happened, bluntly answered, "Because… Aria said that would make you feel a lot better."

He fell over. That's why?!

She stared and sat down next to him. "I think it didn't work though. You looked so uncomfortable so I decided to do as she said, but…"

A cold shiver with frustration and anger rose upon his spine. He clenched his fist and said gently, "What else did she say to you?"

Solana placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head. 'She told me to tell you… 'BUST A MOVE!' along with that…I think that's it."

He wanted to yell at her and say all sorts of things, not knowing what would come out of his mouth, but was interrupted by two hiding behind the bushes and yelling, "HEY!!"

Solana stood up and said, "Lelani! Percy! … What are you doing here??"

Lelani swung her arm around Solana and quickly tried to separate her from Lunick. "I didn't want you to stay alone with Lunick, having you all to himself.." She tried saying loud enough for Lunick and Percy to hear as she led a clueless Solana ahead, away from the boys.

Percy laughed and looked at Lunick, who was still sitting on the ground blushing about the comment.

"Aria told Lelani to say something like that to you. They're good…" Percy snickered.

Lunick shot up and glared at him. "Shut-up…" He began to walk as Percy continued laughing silently, following after him.

Lunick then asked as the trotted toward the exit, "Were you two watching us?"

Percy answered back, no longer laughing, "Not the whole time… Just once you got out of the Ruins."

Lunick stopped in his tracks. His eye and shoulder were twitching. "That means…you…and Lelani…saw-"

Percy leaned toward Lunick and whispered, "Bow-chika-bow-wow…"

Lunick looked at him confused. "What?"

Percy jumped ahead of him and sang.

**Bow-Chika-bow-wow**

**That's what my momma says!**

**Kissy-kissy-chu-wow**

**There goes my girlfriend now!**

**Because…**

**Kuchi-Kuchi-Kuu Means I-Love-You! Yeah!**

Lunick's arm twitched and he shot a -you are going to be dead- glare at him. He wasn't kidding and began walking towards Percy.

Percy slowly began retreating. "Oh, Crap!"

**At the Summerland Ranger Base…**

Lunick and Solana stood before Cameron with Plusle and Minun on their shoulders.

Cameron smiled. "Good Job, both of you, for a mission well done!"

Lunick smiled at Solana who smiled back.

A beaten and bruised Percy and Lelani gave a signal to Cameron.

Cameron (who wanted to know if what Lelani and Percy said was true) said, "That's strange…?"

Solana asked, "What is it?"

Cameron pulled his collar. "It's unusually hot in here, but Groudon is already gone…"

Lunick had a bad feeling curling up in his stomach.

"Ah! I know why it's so hot! It's radiating from the heating love couple before me! Seems like we have sweet couple of lovebirds flying around! ohlalaa"

Solana didn't catch on to what he was saying, but simply smiled.

Lunick lost his balance thinking, 'Not Cameron, too… Oh, gosh. What's going on here?'

Cameron whispered into Solana's ear, "Looks like Lunick's got the hots today!"

Solana eagerly said, "Really?!" She looked at Lunick. "Seems like Lunick's got the hots today! Lunick's got the hots. … No wonder it's still hot…"

Lunick roared, blushing, "Solana!!"

-

After all that jazz, Lunick stepped out of the ranger base and felt the cool summer breeze.

'If this continues… I don't think I'll stop blushing. Seems like everyone here knows, but this is Solana I'm thinking about. The boisterous, energetic, brave, clueless Solana…that continues to surprise me with the unexpected…"

He sat down at the edge, letting his legs dangle above the shifting water.

'I didn't notice I liked her until that day, up in the Sekra Range, before we went up against the Go-Rock-Quads in their hideout.'

**(Lunick's POV) Flashback…**

"_A message?" I looked at my styler and read the message from Spenser. _

_Spenser:_

_Lunick, the reason I sent you up in the Hide-out was to help Solana cause a distraction. She should be up there by now, but I don't know where she is. Please find her soon and team up._

_Solana?! She was already up here? _

_I looked around. I was standing outside on a cliff on the side of the mountain. I was told to wait here from earlier instructions, but I didn't know that Solana was here, too!_

_Minun jumped around beside me, sparking._

_She should be up here, but I don't know where she is._

_Could that mean something might have happened? Is she okay?_

"_Lunick? Is that you?" A familiar voice said._

_I instantly recognized the voice and turned to find Solana and Plusle standing behind._

_She was raggedy and looked very worn-out. Her clothes were dirty and slightly torn. _

_I was surprised by her face, it wasn't the same. Her eyes lost its fire of determination that it always had, and her expression revealed fear, which was something she'd never show._

"_Solana?" I extended out my hand toward her. There's something wrong._

_She quickly closed her eyes and ran toward me, wrapping her arms around me. I was surprised by this reaction, standing there with my hand out. She was crying._

"_I'm afraid…" I was shocked to hear those words coming from her mouth. She finally confessed she was scared. "I'm nervous…scared…Lunick."_

Lunick looked at his hands. 'After hearing her say that…I hugged her and told her she'll be alright. I continued telling her comforting word, and at that moment, I knew I wanted to protect her. She may be strong-hearted and brave, but that still doesn't change the fact she couldn't get scared. Then I told her a hint of my affection for her (without knowing it).'

_They sent me here to team up with you, but I would have come even if they didn't tell me to, Solana. _

He ran his hand through his warm dark blue hair. "Gosh… This is so frustrating…"

**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DENSE, SOLANA?!**

* * *

**At least Lunick isn't as stupid and thick. If he was, I'd be annoyed.**

**Please review! **

**BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Spoiler:**

**In the next one, a past ranger comes in and starts to mess things up for Lunick…. **


End file.
